As is known, cup holders of this type have more-and-more been provided as standard features of passenger automobile construction. As useful as they are, however, they are primarily sized, and as their name implies, for holding cups or 12 oz. cans. When employed in this regard, these accessories work perfectly well--but, experience has shown that they are generally inadequate for holding square shape containers (e.g., pint cartons of milk, juice, etc.) or the round-bottom larger bottles of juice or soft drinks, as sold under the Snapple and Arizona brand names, for example. In such latter instances, the cup holders are of insufficient diameter to receive the bottles or cans--much less hold them snugly in place; similarly, the cup holders (being provided with circular openings) are unable to accept the square shape of the various drink cartons presently available. In those situations, the end result will be seen to be one in which the beverage container is either held in the hand, or held between the legs on the seat. Obviously, it would be desirable to be able to have these square or larger rounded containers insertable into the cup holder, as well.
It would also be desirable, moreover, if these features could be made available to automotive vehicles which already possess cup holders in their design--instead of having to reconfigure and/or replace the cup holders present in the millions of vehicles already out there on the road which have them.